


A Dog Of Honor

by AlexDanversFBI



Series: Agentcorp Fluff [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, F/F, Fluff, Husky dog, Marriage, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDanversFBI/pseuds/AlexDanversFBI
Summary: More adventures of Agentcorps puppy, the rescue husky called Blue.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Agentcorp Fluff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772539
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	A Dog Of Honor

I have no idea what is going on but I am staying with Aunt Kara for a whole human week. I would be very sad about this but Kara gives me so much attention and fuss, that although I miss my mommies its bearable. I have already had a whole pack of treats, I think she forgets I’m not a Super Dog and I don't eat like a Super, not that I am complaining but if my mom's find out there will be hell to pay. I am already on this new puppy diet that mommy Lena suggested. (And that is another story altogether)

Anyway, this morning I woke Aunt Kara up by jumping on her bed and licking her face, she seemed to love it because she kept laughing and smiling at me. I think I will wake her up every morning the same way. After some crunches she took me for a walk around the block, I made sure to scent it on my way, I don't think she was too impressed but a dogs gotta do what a dogs gotta do! Then she stopped off for coffee and pastries, she sat on a bench and fed me some scraps, it was really tasty, especially after being on this stupid diet.

Right now she is watching the TV and I am chewing on a big fat rubber bone that squeaks, she keeps looking over at me and smiling. I know now why my first mom loved Supergirl so much, I love her too.

**Five Months ago**

Mommy Alex is home early so I ran up to her excited to see her.

“Did you miss me Blue?” Alex smiled down at me and stroked my head.

I woofed, of course I did! Alex walked off towards the kitchen so I followed her, she checked my food and my water bowl, all were fine because the dog sitter had filled them before she left. Then I followed Alex into the living room area and jumped up on her lap when she sat down on the long sofa.

I watched her drink from a bottle and sigh happily, I think she was thirsty, then she looked at me.

“I think I’m going to propose to your mom tonight Blue, how do you feel about that?”

I looked at her with my big blue eyes unsure what she was talking about, but it must have been good because she was happy and she was smiling. I bent my head curiously and she laughed, “Yes Blue I am going to propose, lets just hope she says yes.”

I didn't know what Alex would be proposing but Mommy Lena never said no to Alex. I wagged my tail to show her what I thought. I was happy for her whatever it was.

As soon as mommy Lena walked through the door I jumped off the sofa and ran over to her, I got a little over excited and jumped up.

“Blue, my best suit!”

I got down and looked up at her apologetic, Lena bent down and stroked my head, “I have to get changed and then you can jump on me all you like.”

I followed her as she joined Alex in the middle of the room, they hugged each other and my little dogie heart melted, then they kissed so I took myself over to my toys for a while, mommy's needed some alone time. 

After dinner, which I wolfed down, I followed my two mom's as they took to the balcony, Alex reached for Lena’s hand and then went down on one knee, this must be to do with the proposal, I got excited and wagged my tail as I watched. 

“Lena, I love you with all my heart, I can no longer imagine a day without you in it, will you be my wife?”

Lena started to smile and boy did she look so cute then she answered Alex.

“I will,” She told Alex.

Alex stood up then and took something from a small box, it was a ring, a really shiny silver one, Lena held out her hand and Alex slipped the ring on her finger. Then they both kissed. I woofed my approval and they both turned to me and laughed.

“I think Blue approves,” Alex smiled.

Lena pulled Alex back in and kissed her, noticing they weren't going to stop kissing, that was my que to go take a nap, because this usually meant my mommies would disappear into the bedroom and be gone quite some time.

**Two Days Ago**

“Blue, how do I look?” Alex asked.

Alex was standing in front of the mirror adjusting her tie. 

“Woof!”

“I’ll take that as a positive,” Alex smiled.

Mommy Alex looked really smart, in a dark blue suit, with a white shirt and a dark blue tie. She had a little white flower in her button hole of her jacket too, her hair was back and neatly styled.

Then Mommy Lena walked in from the bedroom and wow she looked amazing, for a human. She had a beautiful white dress on and her hair was tied up with some strands hanging down framing her beautiful face. I gazed up at her and she looked down at me, “Now Blue its time to get you ready.”

I soon found out what she meant by that as she tied a small pouch around my neck.

“Today Blue you have the most important job of all,” Lena told me as she tucked two rings into the pouch, “You are the ring bearer.”

Alex walked up beside Lena then and kissed her cheek, “You look beautiful.”

Lena turned to Alex, “So do you, I love your suit.”

They both kissed and then Alex walked over to get my lead. I got all excited, because this usually meant a good walk either in the park or around the block.

It turned out we weren't going for walkies, we went for a long drive in a car until we reached our destination. I got out with Alex, whilst Lena got out the other side. 

Once outside in the warm summer sun I looked around curiously, taking in all the scents, I could smell people, lots of them. Then I saw Aunt Kara and a few more familiar faces. I walked up to a building with Alex, it had glass windows and overlooked the harbour. Then before we went inside Alex handed me over to Aunt Kara.

“The rings are in his pouch,” Alex told Kara.

“Oh how cute!” Kara smiled. Then she looked down at me and stroked my head gently. 

I watched as both of my mommies walked inside the building together, arm in arm. Then Kara tugged gently at my lead and led me inside too.

I had a good sniff as I walked down the aisle with Kara, there were so many different scents, my nose was a bit overwhelmed by all the people. I could see my mom's up front smiling at each other and holding hands, I got excited and wanted to rush towards them but Kara held me back by my lead.

“Slow down Blue,” she told me. I tried to contain my excitement around so many people, it wasn't easy.

When we got to my mom's at the end of the aisle Kara bent down and opened the tiny pouch around my neck, she took out two rings and everyone went… “Awwww…” I am guessing that was for me, you know because I am cute. Then she handed the rings to Alex and Lena, I looked up at them both and wagged my tail happily, because whatever was going on, it was really important. 

I watched patiently as they spoke to each other and then they placed the rings on each other's fingers. Obviously these rings were really significant and part of whatever was happening. They spoke to each other again.

Then I heard the words “I now pronounce you Mrs and Mrs Danvers-Luthor.”

Everyone in the building cheered and clapped, I looked around at them all, so many happy faces, including Grandma Eliza who was wiping happy tears from her eyes. I looked back at my mommies and they were kissing, wow kissing in front of everyone! Then they smiled at each other and Alex took Lena’s hand. They walked forward and I expected to join them.

“Come on Blue, you're staying with me for a week, how do you like the sound of that?” Aunt Kara smiled down at me and tugged on my head. I followed her reluctantly because I wanted to see my mom's. Once we got outside I finally did see them much to my relief. Lena bent down and gave me the biggest hug and kissed my head.

“We're going on honeymoon Blue, but we will be back very soon, I love you sweetie,” Lena kissed my head again and then Alex stepped up to me and ruffled my fur, she knelt down beside me, “You be good for Aunt Kara okay?”

I gave a small woof and she smiled at me, “Right we have to go or we will be late for our flight,” she said standing back up and going over to Lena. They held hands and walked towards a very long car, I had never seen one like that before, it looked really fancy. I watched them wave to everyone before they got inside and drove away from us. 

I felt a little lost for a moment, where were they going? Why did they leave me here? Then Kara reminded me that I was staying with her, a sense of relief washed over me, being abandoned before sure did a number on me. 

  
  


The Day Alex and Lena returned from their honeymoon felt like the best day of my young life. They came to collect me from Kara’s and I jumped up at them, I couldn't contain myself.

“Hey Blue, we missed you too,” Alex laughed.

Lena picked me up and in my excitement I licked her face, “I missed you so much Blue, next time we go away you are coming with us. I can't bear a whole week away from you again.”

I licked her again, I was so happy, because wherever they went they came back happy and smiling, I couldn't wait to experience it with them.

“Yeah all she did the whole time was wonder how blue was,” Alex told Aunt Kara. They both laughed and then said their goodbyes.

Back home I was so happy to be reunited with my mommies. And they even let me sleep on their bed. I had missed them more than I realised. I cuddled into them both as much as I could and they didn't complain. And that night I had the best sleep I had ever had.


End file.
